


Werewolf

by FleetSparrow



Series: Hallowrite [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dammit Damian you can't bring home every animal you see, The Waynes have a collecting problem, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waynes have a collecting problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth Hallowrite prompt: Werewolf
> 
> I know I'm now technically days behind on these, but I am at least *writing* them the day of, so that's got to count for something.

Dick stood in the doorway of the little parlor, watching Damian stare with shock and almost betrayal at the strange small child currently laying on the floor.  They stayed this way for several moments, the child seemingly unbothered by the sudden silence.

"So," Dick began.  "I suppose there's a reason for this..."

Damian whipped around to stare him down.  "He wasn't human when I brought him home!"

"Oh, well, good to know, I guess."  Dick took a few hesitant steps into the room.  "What was he, then?"

Damian huffed.  “Don’t patronize me, Grayson.  I found an abandoned puppy on patrol and brought him home.  He was wrapped in newspaper behind a dumpster.  I couldn’t just *leave* him there, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

The baby rolled over and crawled to Damian, grabbing the discarded glove with the fresh teethmarks in it, and chewing it again.

Dick gave a short sigh through his nose.  “I’m gonna go out on a limb here, Damian, but…  I think you brought home a werewolf.”

Damian opened his mouth as if the words “That’s ridiculous, Grayson” were all ready to burst out, but when he grabbed back his glove and the baby _growled_ , any disagreement faded away.

“Then what do we do with it?” he asked, releasing the glove.  The baby rolled on the floor happily trying to tear the glove to shreds with his now human hands.

Dick shrugged.  “Well, I guess we brought him home, so he’s here to stay for a while.  Until we can find some sort of adoptive werewolf family, I guess.”

“I see.”

Damian watched the child for a moment, then turned to Dick with the utmost solemnity.

“Don’t show him to Father.  He’ll want to keep him.”


End file.
